The Smallest Flea
by Agent-007.1
Summary: As the First Order expands in blatant violation of the Galactic Concordance, the Republic does little to assist the enveloped territories. One small faction, created out of a conglomerate of governors, former Moffs, and a few Imperial officers, decide to take action before their new neighbors come for them next.


The death of the Emperor was, potentially, the most impactful moment of the century. Even before the Battle of Jakku, any Officer with enough power under his command and a good distance from Imperial Command was already founding their own empire and proclaiming themselves a Warlord. Over the next few decades, what remained of the core Galactic Empire would be displaced into their assigned corner of the galaxy by the newly self ascribed supreme authority of the New Republic. While the young government began a process of disarmament while attempting to keep the posturing Imperial Remnant from breaking out, members of the Imperial hierarchy scurried away to the Unknown Regions. Out of that collection of bureaucrats and warriors came a nightmare that snatched up a massive swath of space and clamped down with an iron fist; the First Order.

"Would you stop it with the over dramatics, Mr. Dayvol. We're all fully aware of the capabilities of the First Order, thank you."

Governor Knesh Ven, at sixty-six years of age, was an older gentleman and a political veteran reigning all the way back to the end of the Republic. First a Governor for the Fest system, he briefly became a Senator before the dissolution of Imperial Senate and was promoted to Moff. Now, about three decades latter, he was a governor again, this time for the Outer Reaches Defense League.

"Governor Ven, correct me if I'm wrong but, as far as I'm aware, you have yet to ever encounter these mongrel invaders personally."

Governor Emiell Dayvol, being forty-two years old, was not as old as rest of those present, but was still old enough to remember the fall of the Empire, and bear witness to the rise of the First Order. He cut his teeth in politics as the Director of Natural Resources and Agricultural Development on Ord Canfre and quickly rose through the ranks, mostly through popular support, to become the newest member of the assembled Council.

"Well last I checked," said Admiral Hast Markette. "None of you have seen them in battle."

Admiral Hast Markette was in command the Defense Fleet of Cassandor Sector. The most senior Military Advisor on the Council, he received his baptism of fire fighting pirates in the outer rim for the Republic Outland Regions Security Force as an Ensign on a Corvette.

"However, Dayvol does have a point. The First Order has taken several territories as of recent and their boarder is now much closer than it was several months ago. Clearly, they have expressed unimpeded expansionist desires in these regions, and the possibility that they're looking at us next is... well..."

"But what of the New Republic, and the Jedi," came Rear Admiral Aliysha Sev'Tri, a former commissioned Captain of the Imperial Navy, now squadron commander in the Minashee System. "What actions have they taken in face of this?"

Ven cleared his throat. "The Republic condemns this unlawful and inhumane expansion into peaceful territories, acting in clear violation of the Galactic Concordance. As such it is of the consensus that the Republic, in the face of these atrocities, will enact severe sanctions and continue to recognize the sovereignty of all nations." The Governor looked up from his folded hands, and took note of the reactions of those gathered before giving a mirthless smile. "That's the official statement coming out of Hosnian Prime."

"I thought they said they would protect the sovereignty of those systems at the onset of all this," asked Markette.

"They did."

After a few humorless chuckles from the senior councilmen, Dayvol spoke up. "So with that to go on, I think we can assume-"

"I think we've moved beyond assuming, and can now act on anticipatable presumptions," Markette interrupted, in a rather somber tone.

Dayvol nodded in agreement. "Fair. So, knowing that the Republic will probably continue to do exactly what they are currently doing, what are we going to do?

"Well, hold on a second," came a young Governor Jenrick Cas, the newest leader in the League. "Why do we need to do anything? Last I was aware, they were already a dozen times our size. In resources and manpower, so I don't see how we could do anything to them."

"Well we can't just wait for them to come at us," retorted Sev'Tri. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

"We won't stand much of a chance if go after them."

"And how would you know that," Markette shot back. "You've never seen a battlefield in your life."

"The Resistance."

Sev'Tri raised her hand in confusion. "What does that miniscule, sorry excuse of an insurrection have to do with this discussion?"

The young governor looked at her in as if she was speaking a different language. "They're fighting the First Order, and they don't seem to be having much success."

"Oh come on, it's hardly-" Markette started, but Cas wasn't finished.

"No, no they have a vastly superior-"

"Hardly a fair compar-"

"Superior ships, larger ships, better-"

The two councilmen's voices began to rise against each other, growing ignorant of their fellow leaders attempts to calm them.

"It's not a fair comparison-"

"It's completely fair-"

"I disagree-"

"Clearly!"

"Now you listen here old man!"

Before the two could continue interrupting each other, a new voice joined the assembly. "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!"

The new authority in the room suddenly had the full attention of the room. An average looking human male in his late thirties, he wore a dark blue-grey Naval officers field uniform topped with a Lieutenant's forage cap. His seated location being behind Admiral Markette indicating his position as a member of the Admirals personal staff. His demeanor, however, reviled to be a board witness to the assemblies bickering.

"Lieutenant Vicks," the Admiral said in a vexed tone. "You have something to say?"

"As a matter of fact, yes sir. Permisson to speak?"

A hand wave indicating the room was his floor. He looked around apprehensively before adding, "freely?"

The Admiral put a hand to his face, as a groan slipped past his amused grin. "Don't make me regret this, Vicks."

The ambitious lieutenant gave a wild smile. "Yes sir."

He stood up and addressed the assembly. "I don't see a threat."

The room was silent, until Governor Ven pointed a finger and spoke. "Elaborate."

"Well," Vicks continued, pulling up a datapad. "We all have the dossier, correct?" A round of conformations. "We've all read it?" Another round of affirmatives. "Alright, so we're all up to date on the resources of the First Order."

"This going somewhere?" Asked Governor Dayvol.

"Well, they've got a lot of firepower at our doorstep. According to our intel from the Prefsbelt Sector, they've got fifty plus Maxima-A Class Cruisers, sixty odd Nebulon-K Frigates, two dozen Maxima-S Class Cruisers, which to me don't even count as cruisers since-"

"Yes Lieutenant, we all read the dossier," stated Sev'Tri. "Is there something we're missing?"

"Casualties."

"Casualties?"

"Casualties, Ma'am. Losses that the First Order took trying to take the sector."

The council exchanged numerous looks until Dayvol returned with a curious tone. "Those being?"

The Lieutenant looked down at his datapad. "Well, nine Resurgent-Class Star Destroyers, eighteen Imperial II-Class Star Destroyers, three Mandator-Class Dreadnaughts, more Dissident-Class cruisers than even I can believe..."

"But what does this mean for us?"

The Lieutenant gave a pure smile of utter confidence. "The biggest ships the local defense forces had at their disposal was a few dozen Venator-Class Star Destroyers." A pin drop could be heard.

Markette whistled, and Ven voiced his thoughts, which were roughly shared by those gathered. "Holy shit."

Cas leaned forward. "How many total losses for each side?"

"Uh..." Vicks scrolled for a few seconds. "About seven-hundred fifty thousand plus change for the First Order, and about one point two million for the defense. But that number is militia, and that's a blurry line between them and civilians."

"And all these numbers came from our attaches, right?"

"Correct. They aren't privy to most of the information, but they've been able to weasel some out. Some of that information also includes reports on their tactics, which is the second thing I think we have going for us."

"Vicks," Markette spoke up. "You've always been terrible at this. Do what I promoted you to do and give us a brief."

The Lieutenant nodded. "Yes sir. The long and short of this; the First Order doesn't do things as efficiency. Have you seen the names of some of their officers? Lot of similar surnames to their hierarchs. Our attaches say they have no capacity for significant strategic comprehension. When moving into Prefsbelt, our guys saw... mhmm... 'First Order warships, powerful and large in size, established a basic picket but failed to deploy fighter screens. Fighters soon were deployed with the detection of approaching enemy fighters, and quickly advanced to intercept. Many TIE fighters were lost due to enemy support from corvettes, and failed to anticipate diverse squadron tactics.' The report does not put the First Order in a favorable light. And I think we can fight them."

Up until that last remark, the Lieutenants audience had been listening in silence. After that last remark, proper etiquette seemed to take a back seat to the outrage machine.

"Are you crazy?"

"What in the blazes are thinking?"

"They out number us-"

"Out gun us_"

"We still have no idea of their ground capabilities."

"The confederacy's military has never faced an opponent of that caliber."

Order was restored when the Rear Admiral banged on the table. "Silence! Hold up, everyone." The Twi'lek gave each person a hard look before giving her attention to the disruptive officer. "Lieutenant, you have a plan for this war you want to start?"

"As a matter of fact, I have a concept. And this war, ma'am, we didn't start it. We're joining it. And I think we can win."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Alright, not much now, but this is mostly a conceptual introduction to what I want to write. I got this idea after watching New Jedi and being very disappointed in the tactics given in the film. My roommate and I soon came to the conclusion that the Empire (in theory) was far superior to the First Order. Now, to be fair, the Outer Reaches Defense League (credit to** **Osetto for that name) isn't the Empire. But I want to see what the First Order Does when an organized, efficient, well equipped adversary challenges them.**

 **Questions, comments, concerns, other things, just do the thing with the letters. I let you figure that out.**

 **END TRANSMITION**


End file.
